1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a golf club with a laser sight and in particular to one which can assist a beginner to practice striking a golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that a conventional golf club has a seat mounted at the lower portion of the club head provided with a laser generator therein. A reflective mirror is used for reflecting the laser beam of the laser generator to indicate the striking path. However, such a conventional golf club still suffers from the following drawbacks:
a. It is necessary to force the golf club downwardly in order to turn on the power. However, the ground of the golf course is soft so that once the golf club is forced downwardly, the club head will be located at a lower position than the golf ball thereby making it impossible to emit laser beam to the golf ball. If the golf club is slightly lifted, the power will be turned off and no laser beam will be given out of the laser generator. PA1 b. As the golf club is first forced downwardly to turn on the power, it is necessary to the release the force before string the golf ball thereby making it difficult to control. PA1 c. The indicator is inserted in the seat and so the reflective mirror is easily disengaged from the indicator in use. PA1 d. The electrodes in the seat are easily corroded thus making the laser generator unable to work properly. PA1 e. The mounting of the laser sight is very complicated and cannot be exactly mounted in the seat hence decreasing the accuracy thereof.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved golf club with a laser sight which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.